1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to problems, such as a configuration error, associated with route groups in a network, and specifically, relates to automatically diagnosing problems associated with route groups in a network.
2. Brief Discussion of The Related Art
Conventional service provider networks generally include routers, such as edge routers and core routers, which route information from an originating source to a destination. Customers can connect to the service provider network by connecting to a provider edge (PE) router. The information being transmitted over the network can follow a multitude of routes. A route is a path followed by information in a network. The information may pass through one or more routers in the network that provide a connection between switching points or other network nodes. Routing schemes can determine which route or routes are available for transmitting information between nodes. These routing schemes may be static or dynamic. Routing schemes generally attempt to distribute the traffic load among available routes and enhance network security.
A route group represents a group of one or more customer sites that connect to a service provider's edge (PE) router. Route groups generally provide routing schemes to facilitate load balancing, routing policy, and cost reductions for customers who implement the route groups. The same routing policy is generally applied to the routes of a route group and each route group can have a unique set of routing policies.
In the event that there is a problem with a route group, such as a configuration error, the customer's service may be impacted and the customer may lose its routes. Typically, the service provider is charged with diagnosing and resolving the problem to minimize the downtime of the route groups. Generally, the service provider's technicians manually diagnose and resolve the problem. Such manual diagnostics can be time consuming and costly, both for the service provider and the customer. In addition, these manual diagnostic techniques can result in an inefficient use of the service provider's workforce.
Therefore an approach that automatically diagnoses problems associated with route groups and notifies an operator of the type and/or location of the problem is desirable.